Find A happy place
by JustAlittleSecret
Summary: sAKURA IS A RICH GIRL WHO HAS DRAWN AWAY FROM LOVE.lI IS A RICH GANG LEADER WHI WANTS TO HAVE FUN.WILL LOVE RISE OR WILL THEY STAY APART FREVER. RATED FOR BAD LANGUEGE AND ADULT CONTENT IN SOME CHAPPYS SS TE..R


Hi my name Is Jessica or Jesse and sometimes just Jess.Well This is my first Gang related story.OOOHHHH Im so happy.This story is called Find a Happy place,By Me Jesse.Ting Tong Took.  
  
:SINGS:  
  
----------Tune of 'stronger,By Britney Spears'  
  
I am Happy  
  
That Im here  
  
Writting a story for you  
  
Happy  
  
Then I ever thought that I could be  
  
------  
  
:Stops:  
  
OoO Sorryz about that thanks for reading Ja.  
  
Disclaim:I Don't own it,I never will,So untill the day I die,Which damn well better not be soon,I will sit here in this corner sobbing of how I don't own CCS.  
  
LEGEND  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
--Singing--  
  
-Changing setting or time-  
  
(A/N)  
  
"SHOUTING"  
  
Continue on.  
  
- new Characters-  
  
Daidouji Bliss  
  
Age:15  
  
Occupation: Final year of middle school  
  
Destination:Tokyo, Japan  
  
looks: Black sholder length hair and blue eyes  
  
Stats: Helps her sister with paper work  
  
Sibs: Sister Tomoyo,2nd-cousin Sakura,Mother and Father  
  
Relation ship: Boyfriend Ash.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))  
  
Tsuntan Jake  
  
Age:18  
  
Destination: Hong Kong,China  
  
Occupation: Works at Dairy Queen (laim I Know)  
  
Looks: Blond hair and Blue eyes  
  
Stats: not much to say about him,He is a Dark wolf,Lives on his own  
  
Sibs: one brother named Ash,Dad  
  
Relation ship: girl friend Meilin  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))  
  
Tsuntan Ash  
  
Age:16  
  
Occupation: first year of high school  
  
Destination:Lives with mom in Tokyo,Japan  
  
Looks: Ash Black hair and Gray Eyes  
  
Stats: Calls brother no Gang  
  
Sibs: Mom and Brother  
  
Relation ship: Girl friend Bliss  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))  
  
Talon Miyuki  
  
Age:17  
  
Occupation: Last year of High school  
  
Looks: Brown hair that goest to her Butt and Gold Eyes  
  
Destination: Tokyo,Japan  
  
Stats: Tomoyo and Sakuras Best friend,Owns half of japan along with Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Sibs: None,Stays with Sakura  
  
Relation ship: Boy friend ,John  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
Chan John  
  
Age:17  
  
Occupation: last year of high school  
  
Destination: Tokyo Japan  
  
Looks: red hair and orange eyes  
  
Stats: works with Li's and is a dark wolf  
  
Sibs: Mom  
  
Relation ship: Girl friend named Miyuki.  
  
COMPLETE  
  
Summery:  
  
Sakura is a young (rich) 18 year old girl in her last year of high school.Unfortunatly she loses her Verginity to a man who dosn't even love her like he had said.She then decides not to fall in love anymore and to be strong.  
  
Syaoran Li is a very rich gang leader of the gang 'Dark wolves'.He wants nothing more then a good time with the hottest girls.when he meets Sakura he wants her but can't have her,or can he win her over.  
  
Well find out heehee.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Chapter one: Who the hell are you  
  
Sakura sat in her bedroom looking out the window.she was 18 today and going to a club with her friend Tomoyo and her sister Bliss.(tomoyo's sis) Tomoyo was 20 years while Bliss was 17.Both girls had raven hair.Bliss had dark pink blue eyes,while Tomoyo has dark purple eyes.They both were wearing A dark black tank top.Bliss had on a Black, pleather Skirt with a silver and pink cherry blossom on it.Tomoyo had on A silver skirt with a pink Cherry blossom on it.Sakura had on long Black lether pants and a silver shirt whitch had (duh) a pink cherry blossom on it.  
  
(I know whats up with Black and silver,you will see)  
  
These girls along with a boy named Ash and A girl named Miyuki and her boyfriend John,they are known as the violent Cherrys.  
  
"Hey Sakura we re gonna meet the others at the club right?" Bliss asked  
  
"yeah" she answered grabbing her keys and walking out the door of the huge Mansion.  
  
"so what car should we Take, Miyu took the black one so lets take the silver." she said jumping into the Jaguar,it had pink seats with cherry blossoms lining it.She let the top down and sped off to the club.-  
  
'Get the part started' by 'Pink' is playing in the club  
  
:syao:  
  
I sat down looking for my enimy when I saw three girls walk in and over to a table,where two boys and a girl sat.I couldn't keep my eyes off the green eyed girl with Hunny brown hair.she looked at me and then shot her Attention to the bar.  
  
"Hey dave get me and my friends a drink will ya"the girl said as she grabbed some clothes from a girl wo was behind the bar.within minutes the girl was in and out of the bathroom.When she came out she was wearing a mini sirt and a holter top alog with a name tag.She walked up to me,and talked to me.  
  
"What can I get ya to drink huh?" he beautiful voice chimmed  
  
on her name tag it read Avalon Ying Fa.  
  
"Syao,Syao,SYAO" Meilin yelled in my ear.snapping me out of my daze.  
  
:Saku:  
  
"me and my friends walked into the club and Sat down with Miyuki or Miyu as we clled her.John and Ash were already there.I looked over and saw the hottes Chocolate brown haird boy in the world.He had Amber eyes.when he started looking at me I turned my head quickly.  
  
"Hey Dave give me and my friends a drink will ya."I said while grabbing my work uniform from a girl who was working there today,she must have been new.I quickly ran into the bathroom and changed into my work uniform.  
  
"hey what can I get ya?" I asked the boy he just stared at me.I knew he was checking me out.It didn't bother me much,he would get me in bed with him,you know a one night stand thing. At work I was known as Avalon Ying Fa,It was my name but I really liked my real name,Sakura.  
  
"Syao,Syao,SYAO" a girl with Jet black hair and Ruby eyes yelled.  
  
:Norm:  
  
Sakura giggled a bit seeing this  
  
"what do yoou guys want?" she smiled then Turned to seee yuki and Touya come in.  
  
"shit" She yelled Hidding from them but Yuki of course new better.He felt her aura and walked over to her.  
  
"Sakura,odd seeing you here,and without Kero following the whole way asking for pudding" Yuki said smiling  
  
"I uhh,I fed him earlier,why are you and Touya here" She asked Changing her attention from Syao to Yuki.  
  
"Scoping out he said he was worried,now I know why"He said looking at his misstress.  
  
"you and him can sit with everyone else over there and i'll be there Afterwords we can chat,while your here." sakura said telling her gardian to shoo.  
  
"okay see ya miss" he said sitting down with every thing.  
  
----  
  
"I felt another aura over there,two of them" Yuki said to the group,and Touya.  
  
"Do you think they have magic like Sakura" John asked  
  
"I don't know lets hope she dosn't pry into their minds and see for her self"  
  
"Would she really do that" Bliss chimmed in.Sakura was a telepath she could read minds if she wanted to.She was also the clow misstress meaning she had other powers as well.  
  
-------  
  
Sakura felt the presence of Magic near her.'Mabye I could do a little prying' she thought looking threugh Syaorans mind.  
  
Syao's Mind::::  
  
She is hot' Sakura smirked at his though and then found what she was looking for.He could use magic.and so could the blue haired blue Eyed guy next to him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::;;  
  
"Shit" she said running off to her table leaving everyone in shock.  
  
"hey two guys over there can use magic and I don't like it" She said to her friend just loud enough for Eriol and Syaoran to hear.she had just said it too loud.When her friends and herself ran out Syaoran and Eriol followed.  
  
OUTSIDE:::  
  
"Hey you Ying fa girl" Syaoran said calling her  
  
She turned and looked at him along with the others.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So thats chapter one. Yes i updated to storys on the same day who the hell cares.Heehee well listen up.This story will continue only if you review I want alot of reviews so please enjoy this story and review.Thank you Anime-angel45 Again you helped with a story giving me a few Ideas.Anyways yes it was short but still did you like it.If you sis let me know so I can continue Ja 


End file.
